harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Luke (SoM)
Luke is a bachelor in Harvest Moon: Seeds of Memories. Luke is the charmer of the bachelor group. He's easy to talk to and is always willing to lend everyone a sympathetic ear. There's always a group of villagers relaxing in his bar. Despite the fact that he runs a bar, he doesn't actually sell anything. The best place to find Luke is at his bar that opens from 6PM to 2AM every day except for Tuesdays, Thursdays and holidays. Unlike in The Lost Valley, Luke, along with Andrea are available for free. Schedule * Monday ** 6:00 AM - 8:00 AM inside his house ** 8:00 AM - 6:00 PM outside his house ** 06:00 PM - 02:00 AM at Luke's Bar ** When raining: *** 6:00 AM - 6:00 PM inside his house *** 6:00 PM - 2:00 AM at Luke's Bar * Tuesday ** 12:30 PM - ??? outside his house ** 06:00 PM - ??? in his house. ** When raining: *** Inside his house all day * Wednesday ** 6:00 AM - 8:00 AM inside his house ** 8:00 AM - 10:00 AM outside his house * Thursday **afternoon *?pm- 3pm- ? at top of mountains. * Friday * Saturday ** 6:00 AM - 8:00 AM inside his house ** 8:00 AM - 10:00 AM outside his house ** 10:00 AM - 12:00 PM Hanna's Restaurant *'Sunday' **8:00 AM - 10:00 AM outside his house **6:00 PM - 2:00 AM at Luke's Bar 'Gifts'Google Document Google Docs Events/Memories Boisterous Barkeep This is the first memory you share with Luke. This memory is triggered automatically upon your first meeting. He will gift you six tomato seeds. ---- Luke's Customers ' This memory will be triggered by visiting Luke's Bar between 6PM and 2AM on any day but Tuesday and Thursday, once you have one note with him; he will gift you five Dome Cabbage. Luke says that you're free to vent to him at any time about the struggles of farming or you're free to simply talk with him. ---- '''Troubles ' You will trigger this upon having 1.5 notes, visit him when he is outside his house during a sunny day; you will be gifted five teardrops afterwards. He offers to lend you his sympathetic ear as he doesn't have any troubles of his own, giving him all the time in the world to listen to others'. You will have three reply options: *No troubles? Everyone has SOME. *No troubles? Lucky you. *That's a unique view of life. He agrees and states he admires people who have troubles and can overcome them and grown from them. ---- 'Lack of Troubles ' This will be triggered by having 2.5 notes, visit him in his house and talk to him; you will be gifted eight Blue Roses afterwards. Luke asks you about his lack of troubles, he like everything but this means he doesn't really do a lot of one thing, which causes him to worry he's a shallow person. He continues on to say he enjoys helping people. ---- '''The Kind Bartender When you get 3 notes, he will go to your farm randomly on any day and stand next to your house. Go and talk to him; you will be gifted two emeralds afterwards. He compliments you on your farm, stating it could easily take away anyone's troubles; except his own. You can respond to this. *Don't stress about it. *That's just the way it is. *That's what I like about you. Thanks, he's glad you're flattering him but you're going to make him blush. ---- Luke's Birthday This will be triggered by talking to Luke on his birthday at any time and place; you will be rewarded with five yellow delilah seeds. 'Gallery' ZlCfzTeLZ0wAFQSKOA.jpg 'References' Category:Harvest Moon: Seeds of Memories Category:Seeds of Memories Characters Category:Seeds of Memories Bachelors Category:Info Needed